SOOOO Not Interested
by Sunfire4224
Summary: Theres a new girl in town and her name is Ally Dawson. All she wants to do is make it through her next 3 years at MIH with her bestie Trish. But what happens when the most popular guy in school is after her! {Even I'm confussed with my summary!, Just read. PLEASE!}
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! as you can propably see this is my FIRST story in the Austin and Ally achive! YAAAAAYYYY! This is one of my famous tester chapters, which means if I get enough reviews or pm's to continue the chapters will get longer and the story will go as planned; but if nobody's intrested then I'll just delete my story and go back to the dawing board. **

**Anyway on with the Auslly!**

**DISCLAIMZER: I don't own austin and ally Disney channel does.**

* * *

No POV

AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!, A fairly large portin of the tenth grade chanted; encouraging the young blonde to chug the the brown semi-liquid drink that the school cafeteria presented as chocolate milk. The milk was known for being sour and bitter, the last person who had a taste had to be sent to the hospital to get his stomach pumped. Even with this knowledge, the 16 yr. old boy tilted his head back and brought the carton to his lips; with everyone cheering him on there was no way he could say no, besides Austin Moon never backed out on a dare.

* * *

On the other side of the cafeteria a curly-haired brunette sat by herself. She wasn't smiling, and she certainly wasn't chanting; infact she wasn't even acknowledging her peers at all. The 16 yr. old girl was in deep thought; she had recently moved from Sacramento California. Trish, her best friend, had moved to Miami about 2 years prior, but they kept in touch; when they found out that Ally was moving to Miami, they practically planned what they were going to do for the next 5 years. It was Ally's 1st day at Miami Intel High, or MIH; And Trish was supposed to be with her, but some how she caught a 48 hour stomach virus, so not only was Trish gone today, she was going to be in bed till Thursday! 3 whole days by herself! Don't think lowly of the young brunette, she really hoped that Trish would get well soon and if Trish had to rest to get better, then by all means let her take all the time she needs! But in all truth the fair-skinned girl was dissapointed, not to mention lonely; nobody seemed to care that she was new, they were too busy trying to see what some guy was doing next, it was as if the whole school revolved around Mr. blondie! Not even the teachers took notice of her presence! None of them bothered to introduce her to her classmates, which she was thankful for, but it would be nice if she could get a little recognition! The brown-eyed girl sighed as she packed up the rest of her sandwhich and stored it in the purple byo bag she had brought with her, threw away her trash and left the noisey lunchroom; she wasn't supposed to, the bell hadn't rung yet, but what was the harm? No one was helping her navigate the school, so she might as well get a head start to her 5th period class; besides it wasn't like anyone would notice she was gone. Or so she thought.

* * *

**I know it's short, but you have the power to change the length of my chapters by REVIEWING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DiSclAimZeR: I don't own! and Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Austin's POV

She was beautiful. I watched as she jogged slightly, her lovely chesnut colored curls bouncing as she tried to catch up with her friend. I had been secretly watching the new girl since the day she came. Don't get me wrong it wasn't like watching her was the only thing i've been doing for the last few days of my life; and I wasn't a stalker either, I was more of an observer or examiner. It was weird, I've never felt this way before; she hasn't spoken to me, and I haven't spoken to her; but I'm sure she knows me. Everyone knows me, guys wanna be me and girls throw themselves at me. I wanted to talk to her, but something stopped me everytime I was about to approach troubled me, why couldn't I talk to her? I never had problems with women in the past. Dez, my BFF or best freckled friend, says that I'm feeling nervous, but thats impossible! Mainly because I have no idea what 'nervous' is!

"Aussie-boo! yooo-hoo." , I didn't even get a chance to make a full rotation before I was tackled.

"Oh, Cassidy; how was your time in France?"

Cassidy Unice Peeples; she's the richest girl in the whole school, with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes, she was also voted the prettiest; oh and she's also my girlfriend.

"It was like, sooooo boring without you, Anywhos, we still on for my place tonight?" She questions, batting her fake eyelashes.

"yeah, sure."

"Totally greats! Well bye!", And she took off with her possie of wanabes following in her footsteps.

The cute brunette had just parted from her friend, and was headed this way, I needed to speak to her. I know it's wrong for me to start chasing a girl while I have a girlfriend, but I couldn't help myself.

"Hey!", I raised my voice just loud enough to catch her attention.

She stopped, and slightly turned her head, silently questioning if it was her I was calling for.

"Yes you." I confirmed .

She turned to me fully, and my heart almost stopped beating when I looked into her eyes, they were like pools of chocolate that I could swim in for hours on end, but I quickly snapped out of it, I could admire her beauty later, right now I had to make my move.

"Look, this is how it is, you know me, and I would like to get to know you, starting with your name." I wiggled my eyebrows to look cute; it works everytime.

"Ally, Ally Dawson; but I don't think I know you.", her voice was now my favorite melody; but the words that she had just spoken were foreign to me.

"I'm Austin, as in Austin Moon; I realise you're new, but you must have atleast heard of me.", I smile as her face lights up in realisation.

"Oh yeah!, you're the guy that ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!, Nice try, but just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm stupid!" She rolles her eyes, "By the way, you might want to get to class." she adds before walking through a nearby door, the bell ringing as she steps in.

I've never had a girl reject me! And now I'm late!, I sigh deeply when I walk into my classroom about 3 miutes late; I take a seat at my desk, and a detention slip is already taped to it.

This just isn't my day.

* * *

Ally's POV

Can you belive that guy!, He thinks he could just use that stupid pick-up line, and girls will just magically be attracted to him! I scoweled at the memory. I don't really see why all the girls at this school are brainwashed by him; just because he has perfectly tan skin, cutely styled blonde hair, and mesmerising hazel eyes with sparkling flecks of green, not to mention his...Okay I see exactly why girls yearn for him. I'm gonna tell the truth, I think he's attractive; but that means nothing! He's a player, a jerk, a skirt chaser, and I would never fall for someone like him!

I was still mentally chatting with myself when...

'SMACK' I nearly jumped out of my chair, yard stick startled me back into reality.

"Answer the question Allyson." the honors english teacher ordered strictly.

"Ummmmm...can I pass?" I asked bashfully, I wasn't paying attention. My fellow classmate snickered at my expense, causing me to blush an intense scarlet color, it made me nervous and my hand was impulsively inching its way towards a lock of my brown hair. The gray-headed adult standing before me stared me down, forcing me to sink low into my seat, the right side of my hair was already in my mouth.

The teacher looked satisfied with my current position and almost smiled when she placed a bright pink slip on my desk, I didn't have to look at it to know what it said.

* * *

**OMG! The responce for the first chapter was overwhelming, I want to thank anyone who favored, followed,or reviewed the story; you have no idea what it means to me! It's still kinda short, but look on the bright side! it was longer than last chapter! And I should have about 6 hours just for updating the next time I log into fanfiction! So just expect an super long 3rd chapter!**

**Oh, also a question for the readers: should I write in POV's like I did this chapter or should I do No POV's like I did last chapter? or Both and if you choose both what POV should 3rd chapter be in?**

**THANKS! FREE COOKIES, CAKE, AND ICE CREM FOR EVERYONE! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, lets have a moment of silence for the 26 who died at Sandy Hook Elementary...(1 minute passes by).**

**On that sad note I present to you the 3rd chapter. I DO NOT OWN.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I had only been in detention for about 7 minutes, but it already felt like hours. This is my first time getting detention EVER, and I've already decided that I didn't want to visit this room again any time soon. No sleeping even though I'm exhausted, No eating even though I'm starving, No reading even though I only have one more chapter to finish in the amazing book I'm reading, No doing homework even though...actually, I was going to save that till I got home anyway, No writing even though I'm So close to finishing the new song I was working on, No music even though music was MY WHOLE LIFE, and finally No electronics. As a bonus, the teacher must have been the creepiest man alive, he kept on staring at my legs, then his eyes would scan their way up to my chest; cause thats not disturbing at all. note my sarcasm.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse **HE **just HAD to show up, when he saw me his face went through a series of looks; first he was confussed, then he smiled at me, in responce I glared at him, then his face fell into a blank stare and lastly he smirked and took a seat right next to mine. Oh joy.

"Mr. Moon, late as usual, I see." The disciplinary teacher states, tearing his eyes away from me to look at the tall young man.

"Mr. Peds, staring at a pretty teenaged girl as usual, I see." Blondie replies wittily, his smirk growing larger.

Wait...did he just call me pretty?

The 30 something year old man just grumbled, turned away, dusted off a very inappropriate magazine, and proceeded to read it.

"Whats up Ally-cat?" Austin turned to me.

"Don't call me that." My eyebrows furrowed, I was already annoyed with him and he'd only been here for about 2 minutes.

"Okay then Als, what brings you here?" He grinned.

"Don't call me that either, and why are you talking to me? This is detention, not social hour." I turned my back to him.

"Well Allyson, it's quite simple, I'm bored, and talking isn't against the rules." He nudged me and pointed to the board.

I reviewed the list of the prohibited, and found what he spoke to be true, talking wasn't against the rules.

I sighed, "Okay, fine lets talk, but lets get one thing straight, you call me Ally, A-L-L-Y, not Ally-cat, not Als, and nobody but my father can call me Allyson; got it?"

"Yes Mam, I mean yes Ally." He soluted.

And I couldn't help but think how adorable he was; I beamed at him as he starts our conversation.

"Whats your favorite color?" He eagerly questions.

I personally thought it was one of the most random questions I had ever been asked by someone other than Trish; but I did agree to talk with him so I supplied an answer...

* * *

Austin's POV

I couldn't remove the sincere smile that had slowly but surely made its way to becoming a permanent feature on my face while I talked to Ally; she was unlike all the other girls I've met; she wasn't self-centered or prideful, she wasn't fake, and she didn't cake herself in make-up. I couldn't think of a word to describe her; she was just Ally, beautiful Ally.

The hour came to a close, Ally and I ending on the topic of Zebra's, she insist they're real, but you can't fool me.

"Hey, I had a great time with you; maybe we could hangout again sometime, but not in detention." I tried.

"Is this you trying to ask me out?" She asks her face twisting into a defencive mode.

In all honesty, yes, it was another lame attempt for a date; but what she dosen't know won't hurt her!

"No, I have a girlfriend! I mean as a friend." I partcially lied, I did have a girlfriend; who I just now realized has been waiting for me for OVER AN HOUR!

"Uh...look Ally, we'll talk later, but right now I'm late!" I said rushing my words together.

"Oh, okay; here's my number, so call me maybe. You know if you ever want to have a random conversation." She shoved a small scrap of notebook paper into my hand and waved a goodbye.

My heart did jumping-jacks as I watched her walk away. I was so happy, that if I wasn't busy running to Cassidy's house, I would have started dancing and singing on the spot.

I dashed up the marble front porch steps, and knocked on the silver-lined door, the golden designs of flowers shimmered as the door swung open. A woman who looked alot like Cassidy stood before me in a red silk dress, a white pure polar bea fur shawl, and red 8 inch heels.

"Hey, Mrs.P! Is Cassidy still here?" I was completely out of breath.

"Yes, she's upstairs; with her new boyfriend."

Thats where the smile that Ally had left with me dropped of my face.

"Can I still see her?" I spoke through gritted teeth, I was beyond upset; sure, I tried to cheat on her too, but, I DIDN'T.

I stompped my way to their crystal encrusted elevator. My thumb jammed the 4th floor button; hopping off once I reached the right level, my legs automatically marched themselves down the hall to the door on the right. Cassidy never left her door locked, so I slammed open the door dramatically to look at a shocked soon to be Ex-girlfriend tangled up with some black-haired guy, who looked about 17-19.

"Aussie-boo!, You came!", She briskly jumped up from her position, and tried to kiss me, but I wasn't gonna let this slide; She had cheated on me 2 times before, and you know what they say, '3 strikes you're out.'

"I'm done." My face switched from anger to a scary stone cold expression.

"What are you talking about?" Voice was full of genuine confussion. How stupid could she be? How many things could I possibly be talking about for me to say; 'I'm done'.

"I'm talking about us; we're over."

"You can't be serious!, You're breaking up with me?" Her expression contorts into anger.

"Yes, I felt it was kinda obvious."

"You can't break-up with me!, I'm Cassidy Unice Peeples! Nobody has ever broken up with me!", She looks at me as if this is some kind of law and I was disobeying.

"Well count me as the first." I smile sadley at her, and stayed strong until I walked out of her house.

I cried, for the first time in a long time; Cassidy was my first love, she was a terrible girlfriend, but I loved her. Recently something has been off about us, I guess I fell out of love. I've felt this way for the last few months, but I just couldn't bring myself to break it off with her. What made this time so different?

The only conditions that were different in this senario, are my phone, I left it at home, and Ally.

As I thought of the loveable brunette; it became harder to cry. I couldn't, at least not when I was thinking of her cute little smile, her warm brown eyes, and her down to earth personality. In fact I couldn't stop a smile from plastering itself to my face.

Whats wrong with me?! I was supposed to be greiving over Cassidy; not thinking about Ally!

My hand rummaged around in my pocket until I found what I was looking for.

411-9533; her penmanship was neat, but not perfect, which I liked, because who wants to be perfect all the time?

Oh, how I wish I had my phone.

* * *

Ally's POV

I dont know why, but I couldn't stop staring at my phone screen, I didn't understand how someone cold make me want to sit and stare for 2 hours straight.

'Austin' was the name I was hoping to see pop up in my message box.

I was super confussed right now, not too long ago I was thinking about how much I hated him, I was even listing off reasons I would never fall for him; what changed?

The mess of thoughts came to a hult, when my Latina friend called out to me. **  
**

"Were you even listening to me?" She questions, looking crossed at me.

"No; sorry Trish, what were you talking about?, I think I heard something about a winter wardrobe."

"It was my fall wardrobe, but whats got your head in the clouds?", my wavy-haired friend asks, taking a seat across from me.

"Well...you know how you told me that Austin Moon was bad news?", I wait for her confimation, "And you also know I got detention today?"; I look to see her nod.

"I kinda had detention with Austin, and we might of, talked alittle; and I sorta gave him my phone number; so now..." , I didn't get to finish my confession before I was interupted.

"YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH AUSTIN MOON?!" My BFF skipped around the room in happiness.

"Uh...that's NOT what I said! And why are you so happy? I thought you would be mad for just talking to him!" I was now even more confussed than before.

"I only said that because I didn't want you to feel too bad when he ignored you; but if HE talked to YOU, you're totally in the clear!" I faked a smile and nodded at my 'in the know' friend as if everything she had just said made sense.

"I don't get it, whats the problem? Why do you look so sad?"

"He hasn't exactly texted or called me yet."

"OOOO, Ally's got it bad...", "My best friend has a crush, My best friend has a crush, My best friend has a crush..."

"Oh please Trish, it's not even like that; we just became friends, that's all; I'm Soooo NOT Interested."

* * *

**So? What did you think? review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO POV (WIth Ally)**

'I HATE surprizes!'

Was the main thought floating around in a young girls mind, a frown etched onto her face as she indecisivly shuffled through the many clothes in her room. The 16 yr. old rarely ever went shopping; but her father, Mr. Lester Dawson, constantly buying his daughter new outfits with the assistance of her best friend. Allyson Dawson has repeatedly asked for him to discontinue the wardrobe additions, but the 48 yr. old man felt it was his duty to give his little girl the best, especially after...the loss.

Ally sighed as she ploped herself on the edge of her twin sized bed.

'Couldn't he have atleast told me how to dress.'

* * *

*Flashback, Earlier that day at 1:53 AM*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ally!"

"Austin? Do you know what time it is?! You better be dying."

"Oh, Ally; how you wound me so. Am I not allowed to call my favorite person?"

"Not at 1: 55 in the morning. So, if you're not on the verge of death, what posessed you tho wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

"I...Um..."

"Come on, I need my rest."

"Are you, doing anything later today?"

"Well I have to wake up for work in about 4 hours. Why?"

"Theres this place downtown, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, my buddy Dez is also going to be there, and you can invite whoever you want.

"Sure, why not? ,but I have work till 1:30, so pick me up at the Sonic Boom around 3 okay."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Oh, and where are we going?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprize."

"But I hate surprizes! Atleast tell me what to wear."

"If I told you I would give it away."

"Come on, be as vauge as you want, just tell me."

"Bye Als."

"No! Wait!"(The line goes dead.)

"Don't call me Als!" (Ally huffs as she shuts her phone angrily then turns over in bed.)

*End*

* * *

'Well it is downtown, and even more he's bringing the red-head he's usually with; so its probably not dressy. I like wearing skirt combo's, but what if we're doing something that requires alot of movement? Well you can never go wrong with pants, but I don't want to wear my good jeans, what if its like a messy thing? My black sweat pants will do, and I'll just pair it up with my yellow hoodie. Flip-flops and heels are to risky, besides, I may not be a fashion guru like Tish, but I can safely say, with the outfit i'm wearing heels don't even begin to come into the picture; I'll just stick with my ever faithful white nurse shoes, they may not be "in style" , but they're comfortable.'

As the petite teen finished dressing herself, the door bell rang; and not too long after, footsteps could be heard making their way up to her room. The brunnettes door swung open with a bang and in walked her feisty freind.

Trish barely glanced at Ally before she said, "You're not wearing that."

The hot-headed girl rummaged through Ally's closet as if it were her own; throwing the taller brunnettes clothes around the room, making the once clean place look as if a tornado had just run through it.

"Trish! Look at this place, you're tearing up my room! Besides what are you doing here?! I said to be here by 2:15 because you always come 45 minutes late; it's 2 o'clock! You're early!...Huh...I never thought the words Trish and early would ever come out of my mouth at the same time..."

"Oh please Ally, stop rambling; I knew you wouldn't be able to pick decent clothing for a date, so...here I am!"

"Whats wrong with what i'm wearing?, It's comfy. AND IT'S NOT A DATE!", "Besides you're coming along, right?"

"Details, details, whatever. Here, go change." Trish shoved some clothing into her brunette friend's arms, pushing the taller girl into the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ally Dawson is dressed in a gray off the shoulder shirt, with a white camisole under it, white denim shorts, and gray converse; the silver charm bracelet, that her father had gotten for her 11th birthday was clasped securely on her wrist, while her golden heart pendant, that once belonged to her mother, hung from her neck, reminding her of happier times; not to say that she wasn't grateful for everything she has now, she just wished her mother was here to enjoy life with her; no her mom was not dead...she was just...Well, lets not talk about it now.

"Wow. I look...I look..."

"Amazing?"

The skinny girl smiled and hugged her short friend, silently thanking the Latina for the outfit selection; then she turned to fluff the chestnut curls that flowed gracefully down her shoulders.

* * *

Trish and Ally arrived at Sonic Boom at 2:47 Austin wasn't schedueled to pick them up till 3; so imagine the shock on the 2 friends faces when they see Austin and Dez waiting by the shop doors.

"Hey Austin?, you're early, not like I mind cause I'm ready; but..."

"Yeah I know, I guess I got a little excited." Austin smiled at the chocolate brown eyed girl, and she smiled back, getting lost in eachothers eyes; the gaze only broken by a cough from the red-head.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Dez this is Ally and..."

"Trish." The black-haired girl interjected.

"Right. Ally, Trish; this is my buddy Dez"

To Ally and Trish, Dez looked bizzar. While Austin was wearing a plain yellow polo-sirt, dark jeans, and yellow vans; Dez was dressed in what looked like stereyo-typical French attire, from the black and white striped long sleaved shirt to the black beret and the red cloth on the neck; he was even wearing a fake mustache! But instead of black loafers, he wore rainbow colored clown shoes.

Even though she was slightly weirded out; Ally didn't want to be rude or judgmental so she stuck her hand out for him to shake, only for him to pull her in to a bear hug. The brunette was now officially freaked.

'She had just met this guy and he was hugging her?'

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dez!" The red-head smiled as if Ally was the gift that he had always wanted; then with the same smile turned to Trish for a hug, only to be pushed back roughly by the Spanish girl, but this didn't seem to faze the blue eyed boy, for he continued to smile and settle for a vigorouse hand shake.

* * *

"Don't worry, he's not crazy, hes just really friendly" Austin whispered to the brunette.

The 16 yr. old girl just nodded, looking warily at Dez as he pestered her friend in the back seat; eventually she decided to let him be, after all it wasn't her he was explaining his life story to.

Ally shifted nervously in the passenger seat of Austin's 2013 Honda Civic. 'Where were they going?' and questions similar to this were buzzing around her head. She new little of Austin except for the few things she remembered from the game of 20 questions they had played in detention, and she knew nothing of Dez besides what Austin just told her. And she knew even less than nothing when it came to where teenage boys would enjoy hanging out. The fair-skinned girl was thankful that Trish was able to come, or she would have been even more clueless than she was now if that was possible.

The petite girl was so immersed in her thoughts she almost didn't realise the car had stopped. Austin climed out of the vehicle first, then sauntered over to the passenger side, opening the door for Ally. She thanked him and walked ahead, a small smile playing on her lips.

The brown eyed girl's slender fingers gripped the handle of the silver door in front of her, the not yet lit neon sign on the brick red building read 'PARADISE'. Austin stood next to Ally while Trish and Dez stood behind her waiting for her to open the door.

After taking a deep breath, and gaining courage from Austin smiling down at her; she flung open the door, steping inside with confidence. But all that confidence soon vanished and the small smile she had dropped off her face.

* * *

**SOOOO what do you think?! I know it been a long time, I kinda had a lot of thing going on... Anyway REVEIW! and no mean reveiws either atleast not this chapter, I just watched partners & parachutes, and i'm too happy for mean reveiws! DiScLAiMzER: I own nuthing but the plot.**


End file.
